Darien's Valentine's Suprise
by CharmedSerenity3
Summary: Darien likes Serena and with Valentine's day approaching he makes himself prepare to tell her with an extra special something, while the girls plot against the only single girls Mina and Serena....


Here is a dute Story just in time for Valentine's day. One Shot. Read and Review.

* * *

Darien did not know what to think about the up and coming day as he thought of the bubbly blonde that had just walked into the Arcade. Andrew was trying to bribe him into celebrating Valentine's Day. Andrew had gone as far as mention the Odango Atama! Sadly, Darien had to admit that he did like Serena. Yes, Odango Atama's real name was Serena, Serena Tuskino, he could not believe that his heart had made it past his mind and fell in love with that girl. He wondered if it was time to tell her his feelings. He turned around to start his daily combat when he noticed she was not in her normal school clothes. Serena had her hair in odangos, but her clothes fit as though they were made for an angel. Wait, here is an even better one, she looked like a goddess. He stopped on a dime, he was not going anywhere, and he mumbled to himself "how could you do this to me?" as he turned back around and sat down pretending something in the newspaper today was actually interesting. "Hey Andrew, can I have another cup of black coffee?" as he thought, I did not she her. I did not see her, and she did not see me.

* * *

Serena walked into the arcade in full confidence. It was the day before Valentine's Day and she did not want people to know that she did not have anyone to celebrate it with her. See saw Darien, she begged he that he would not start an argument with her today. A lump caught in her thought as Darien stood up. She pushed it back down. She figured that she must have choked on her saliva. Has Darien started to look in her direction, she felt butterflies in her stomach. She scorned herself as she mumbled. "I'm trying to look for someone to celebrate Valentine's Day with me, not make me queasy with someone I cannot have." He sat back down she took a deep breath; it was hard with her tight dark blue jeans choking her hips. Her purple halter-top came down to her belly button showing off her flat muscled stomach. She did not know she could look like that.

Rei saw her and whistled at her, "Someone dressed nice today."

Serena blushed, "Rei, I do not want any attention."

Ami looked up from her book. "You do look nice Serena, is this a permanent change?"

Serena shook her head "no, I just wanted a little boost for today and tomorrow."

Mina who was gulping down French fries and comes out with the idea she had been thinking about, "Let's all wear red, tomorrow!"

The other girls shrugged their shoulders, "Sure" they said unanimously.

Lita was not paying attention to what was going on. She smirked to Ami and Rei, "SO, should we tell them?" she said as soon as she entered the conversation.

Rei and Ami smirked. Serena and Mina looked at each other. "We have to go." They said in unison has they stood up and where pulled back down into their seats. "You guys!" Mina protested.

Rei put on an evil grin, "We are planning you guys come with us tomorrow whether you like it or not."

"But we don't have dates" Usagi whined.

* * *

Andrew brought over the coffee for Darien. "What were you saying before I left?"

Darien looked up as a grin came upon his face. "I have an idea; I want you to do this thing for me, will you?"

Andrew looked at Darien with a smirk on his face as he heard Darien's plan, he nodded and walked over toward the girls and drooped a bright Pink piece of paper on the floor as he brought over Lita her food. Lita thanked him and asked him why his face was so red. Mina smiled flirtatiously at him, hoping he noticed he smiled back and walked away. She went back to sulking. Rei and Lita nodded to Ami who excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Andrew smiled at Darien "mission accomplice, now let's hope the rest of the plan works."

Darien heard footsteps; he looked to see Ami walking this way. "Remember nothing happened."

Andrew nodded and was pulled away from Darien by Ami.

"Is everything okay Ami?" Andrew asked.

"Well I, Rei and Lita wondered if you could do us a little favor…" Ami smiled politely then put a semi puppy face on, Usagi used it a lot and it seemed to work, often.

"What can I do for you guys?" He said it sarcastically but Ami did not notice.

"Mina needs a date for our dinner tomorrow, since we reserved it for 10 people. I wonder if you would come. Mina doesn't know; we're trying to keep it a surprise."

Andrew quickly said. "Of course, I mean I would like that."

Ami smirked but pretended mot to hear it. "Okay then, tonight at midnight."

Andrew stood blankly. "Umm, could we make it a half an hour after midnight and we could meet here." He did not want to tell Darien's secret.

Ami looked into his eyes. Then nodded, "okay then, I will tell the others."

"Wait" Andrew said and waited for Ami to turn around. "Who is Serena going with?"

"We don't know who to ask, she won't tell us who she likes…" Ami lied; he knew he would ask that. Let us just hope he brings Darien.

"I think I know who to invite." Andrew smiled, "okay now you can go."

"Are you sure?" Ami tested.

"Yup, I'm certain." Andrew nodded. Ami walked back to the table.

* * *

Serena noticed something shiny in her view. It was a bright pink piece of paper. "Look what I found. Someone must have left it here."

Serena opened the letter it read;

Dear Usako,

I have watched you from afar, never knowing the right words to say to you. I think I now have the perfect words to say to you. Meet me tonight at midnight, right here, in this Arcade.

Sincerely yours forever,

Your Secret Admirer

P.S. The place will be open.

Serena looked as if she was about to faint. "Look it's for me." She passed around the letter, each person in turn saying ooh and aah.

"Are you going to meet him?"

"Do you know who it is?"

"Lucky Girl"

"I don't know if this is safe."

"Can it Ami, it's Valentine's Day, try not spoil to it for her."

"It's a once in a life time chance."

"Okay that is enough with the comments girls." Serena said. "I think I will meet him. I always hoped something like this would happen."

Fast forward a few hours.

* * *

Darien entered the Arcade a half an hour early to set everything up. Andrew told him that everyone else would arrive at 12:30 and that meant he did not have much time. He set the music up; he put in the Michael Bublé CD. He heard Serena had liked his music. He set candles up and put out the ice cream that had red and pink chocolate hearts inside. He made his way to the back room to wait for Serena to show up. He expected her to show up late and was surprised to hear Serena's voice ten minutes before twelve o'clock.

* * *

Serena noticed the ice cream and got herself some out of the jug. If she had to wait, why not have some of this ice cream out here. At 11:55, Darien made his way out of the back room, but he hid in the shadows and said, "I'm so glad you came."

Serena jumped. The voice scared her…though it did sound familiar. "Who's there?"

Darien replied, "I just hope you can forgive me for my past." He stepped out of the shadows.

Serena froze as the butterflies appeared in her stomach. "Mamoru?"

"The one and only." He slowly moved closer and was surprised she did not back away.

"I always wished but never thought…" Serena never finished that thought as Darien's lips cascaded down to hers and captured her lips.

"You were always my Usako; I just never said it out loud." Darien added as he placed her hand in his hand.

"Why Usako? What does it mean?" Serena asked, not familiar with Japanese.

"Usako means my bunny, you always did like bunnies." Darien smiled. "Look over there?"

There was an oversized Bunny sitting on the chair that Darien always sat at. Why did not she notice it before? It was her turn to kiss Darien as she brought his lips down to hers.

This was the way she was found when everyone else walked in. Mina and Andrew had talked outside, in front of the girls. He wanted to give Darien as much time as possible so why not make himself happy as well. The girls would never forget this day. Serena and Darien would enjoy ever-lasting love, with a few playful arguments along the way.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, remeber please Read and Review.


End file.
